


Alfonse Headcanons

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Multi, Reader-Insert, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: Headcanons involving Alfonse x Reader. Includes platonic and romantic, and female, male, and nonbinary reader





	1. Fluff Alphabet (D, O, Y)

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff alphabet from a prompt list on Tumblr.

**D** reams - _How do they picture their future with their s/o?_

> Alfonse really just wants a quiet, peaceful life with you. He hopes to be crowned king of Askr with you at his side. Ruling together with no wars or conflicts, and raising a family with you - those are the things he craves most

**O** n Cloud Nine - _What are they like when they are in love? Is it obvious for others? How do they express their feelings?_

> _He is so obvious oh my god_. He’s blushing, he’s flustered - Sharena is losing her mind because how can you not see it?? He expresses his feelings by spending time with you. Whether it’s training, or patrols, or trips to the market, if you ask him to go he’ll always say yes. He can’t help but want to be around you! Also gifts. He’s the prince of Askr - he can and will buy you things “just because”

**Y** earning - How will they cope_ when they’re missing their partner?_

> He tries really hard not to show how much he misses you but… he very clearly does. Everyone can see the difference - it’s all he can do not to mope when you’re not around. Of course, if you’re away on a mission, he’s anxious because he doesn’t know if you’re safe. Then, he’ll usually train as hard as he can. It has the benefit of tiring him out so he can sleep without his worries bothering him, plus it means he’s becoming stronger for you


	2. Fluffy NSFW Headcanons (M!Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW content ahead

\- Alfonse is honestly a really sweet lover. he just wants to make you feel good

\- very fond of gentle touches. he’s been through so many battles and knows that you have as well, so he just wants to be gentle with you

\- aftercare is lowkey his fave part. he just really enjoys holding you close and talking about your future together

\- you need to accept that this man will absolutely spoil you, in and out of bed. he’ll make you breakfast in bed, as he enjoys cooking for his love

\- kiss him softly and he’ll keep going back for more, 10/10 would recommend


	3. Hugging/Comfort Headcanons

\- alfonse claims that he doesn’t get close to heroes but you’ve always been different. he felt… comfortable with you, in a way that he couldn’t really explain

\- that’s why it’s such a shock to him when he finds you in tears at your desk. you are the summoner - you’re their beacon of hope. it tears him apart to see you cry

\- whether it’s from stress or overwork or some other reason, he doesn’t know and it doesn’t occur to him to ask. he simply walks over to you and ever so gently, asks how he can help

\- if you want him to just be there for you, he’ll do it. if you ask for a hug (and i recommend that you do, the man gives great hugs) he gladly will. his hugs are comforting in a way you’ve never felt before.

\- somehow, just being hugged by alfonse makes you problems seem so very far away. it’s as if his hugs shield you from all your worries

\- he’ll stay with you and do whatever he can to help you, he promises you. now, and forever


	4. Going to the Spring Festival Together Headcanons

\- sharena and anna had convinced (read: forced) him to dress up for the festival. he really didn’t want to, he just wanted to enjoy the festival with you. when he saw your costume, though, he wasn’t as opposed to dressing up. just this once, of course

\- you two spent the day going from stall to stall, browsing their wares and exploring the festival. the entire time, your hand was in Alfonse’s and he’d never felt happier

\- anything you wanted, he bought for you. he was eager to see your smile, even if you said you didn’t need anything but his company. he was flattered, but he just had to buy you the cute bunny plush you saw…

\- a perfect day, spent in your company. it was all he could ask for. perhaps dressing up for festivals wasn’t so bad… if it was for you


	5. Taking Care of You When You're Sick Fluffy Headcanons

\- Alfonse is, quite possibly, the most doting lover you could’ve imagined. who would’ve thought that someone who shied away from friendships and the like could be like this?

\- the moment he finds out you’re sick, he’s going to look after you personally (at least as much as he can before the healers force him to let them at least you loo you over). meetings with his father be damned - you are the only thing that matters to him in this moment

\- even if it’s just a cold, get ready to be doted on. he’s a good cook, too, so he’ll make sure to make you something tasty that won’t upset your stomach

\- cuddling might not seem like the wisest way to help you, given that you might be contagious, but Alfonse really can’t say no to you. besides, it’s the easiest way to keep you from trying to sneak out of bed and do more work. Alfonse is well aware of your tendencies, and he’ll employ whatever tactics he needs to in order to keep you resting and in bed

\- when all’s said and done, Alfonse just wants to see you healthy and smiling again. come what may, he’s going to be there for you. this he swears, to you, the love of his life


End file.
